Frank Lundy Murder Case
Frank Lundy Murder Case is a police investigation in Season Four of Showtime's series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER]]. It involved the murder of former Special Agent Frank Lundy. The case in itself is the fifth major case in the series, with the previous major case being the Vacation Murders Case and the next major case after this one is the Trinity Case. Suspects * The Vacation Murderers - Suspected of committing the crime based on the fact that the scene matches their M.O. of a series of similar burglary-homicides occurring all over Miami. Later proved innocent of this crime when the only remaining member confesses to everything except the Lundy Shooting. * The Trinity Killer - Was initially suspected of shooting Debra Morgan and Frank Lundy because of Frank Lundy's investigation into his murders. Later examinations of Debra's bullet wound patterns prove that with the projected height and weight of the Trinity Killer, he could not possibly have been the one who shot Debra Morgan or killed Frank Lundy. * Christine Hill - Suspected of being the one who shot Debra and killing Frank on the fact that she knew that Deb was looking into Lundy eyes when he died, and that detail of the crime was never revealed. Was later brought in for questioning where she lied about how and when she got there. Later DNA tests showed that she was related to the Trinity Killer and later confessed to shooting Lundy and Debra before shooting herself in the head. History of Killers Christine Hill was a reporter for the Miami Tribune and the daughter of a country-wide serial killer nicknamed the Trinity Killer. When she was five she witnessed the murder of Vicki Noonan but her father managed to convince her that it was a bad dream. When another murder occurred in exactly the same house she figured out it was real and set out to protect her father. To this end she copied the M.O. of another pair of serial killers nicknamed the Vacation Murderers to mask her killing of former special agent Frank Lundy. Detectives on Case This is one of Angel Batista's top priority cases, along with the assistance of several other officers: *Detective Joey Quinn - Assisted in the later half of the investigation when it becomes apparent that his girlfriend is Homicide's new number one suspect and even helps get her DNA. *Lieutenant (then) Maria LaGuerta - Runs the personnel on the case as to make sure that there are no conflicts of interest on the case concerning Deb and Dexter. Other operatives involved in the case. *Forensics Specialist Vince Masuka - Worked on ballistics from the shooting and with Deb's help determined the height of the shooter based on the angle of Debra's bullet wound. *Detective (then)' '''Debra Morgan - Although not officially on the case she provides valuable insights on the case as she works on the Trinity Case. Victims * Frank Lundy - The intended victim who was shot to death and originally thought to be committed by Johnny Rose and Nikki Wald. However, this is not the case and it was found out later that the killer copied the signature of the Vacation Murderers so no one would suspect her of the crime. * Debra Morgan - A supposed attempted victim and originally thought to be committed by Johnny Rose and Nikki Wald. It was later revealed that the killer copied the signature of the Vacation Murderers so no one would suspect her of the crime. Debra survived the shooting after being left alive by the killer and eventually figured this out and had her arrested. Closure of Case The case has been officially closed because the killer, Christine Hill, was caught and arrested after it was discovered that she was related to the Trinity Killer. Fate of Killer Christine Hill was arrested for her crimes and later committed suicide when her father abandoned her. Related Page * The Bluewater Hotel Category:Police Cases Category:Indexter